non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
M.U.T.O.
The 'M.U.T.O.'s are parasitic creatures that appeared in the 2014 American reboot, Godzilla, which is also the first installment of the MonsterVerse franchise. Appearance The M.U.T.O.'s bodies are grayish-black and red (although depicted as grayish-black and white in the film when exposed to certain levels of light, like from fire). The shape of their head is reminiscent of Gyaos, and they have triangular jaws, with the male M.U.T.O. having two 'mandibles' in his chin while the female only has one. The female M.U.T.O. has two pairs of forelimbs and a smaller pair on its chest, and is much bigger than the male M.U.T.O., being just smaller than Godzilla. The male M.U.T.O. is morphologically identical except that one of the two forelimb pairs is modified into his wings. Both M.U.T.O. have red eyes and two hind legs, and the species is capable of long-range echolocation. Behavior The M.U.T.O.s were very aggressive creatures that threatened humanity's existence. They were proven to be sadistic; however, they were not completely evil, as shown when Ford Brody destroyed the M.U.T.O. eggs, the M.U.T.O.s stopped attacking Godzilla, and went over to where the M.U.T.O. nest originally was, and especially the female M.U.T.O. was moaning after her unborn babies were killed. History Origins The M.U.T.O. are an ancient species of parasites that come from the same era and ecosystem as Godzilla. Much like him, the M.U.T.O. feed off of radiation. However, unlike the surviving Godzilla, who adapted to live at the bottom of the ocean and feed off the planet's natural radiation, the M.U.T.O. are actively drawn to sources of man-made radiation, such as nuclear warheads and energy plants. Godzilla In the year of 1999, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa and an exhibition team went down into the mines in the Philippines. There, he discovered a giant skeleton of an ancient creature. He also discovered two spores. One of them was still dormant (the female M.U.T.O.), and the other one hatched (the male M.U.T.O.). In the same year, the male M.U.T.O. unleashed a cloud of radiation that killed Sandra Brody and several other workers. Joe Brody was devastated by this, and set out to discover what it was. 15 years later, in 2014, the Male M.U.T.O. made a cocoon for himself at the Janjira power plant, the same place where Sandra Brody was killed. Dr. Serizawa ordered some scientists to kill the creature. They struck the chrysalis with lightning from heir machines and thought it was dead. However, an exhibition team was sent later to inspect it. At it turns out, the creature was not dead as they thought, and the M.U.T.O. released an electromagnetic pulse that disabled the electricity at the power plant and miles away from it. Joe Brody was killed when the male M.U.T.O. climbed out and sneered at his son, Ford Brody. Ford put a mask on to hide from the creature, who was now on a rampage. Then, the male M.U.T.O. flew away with his giant wings. More coming soon! Abilities Echolocation Both M.U.T.O.s can use echolocation to communicate, find a source of radiation, and locate each other. Electromagnetic Pulse The male M.U.T.O. is able to unleash electromagnetic pulses from his claws, which can disable electric apparatuses in a five-mile-wide radius. The female, however, can instead surround herself with an EMP field, labeled the "Sphere of Influence" by the news, which performs the same function. There doesn't appear to be any limit to how often either M.U.T.O. can use their EMP abilities. In the official novelization, it is explained the EMP ability evolved as a defense mechanism, used to prevent Godzilla's species from using their atomic breath. This purpose is never alluded to in the film, but in an earlier screenplay, it is explicitly mentioned that Godzilla cannot use his atomic breath when near the female M.U.T.O. Flight The male M.U.T.O. has wings which he can use to fly. The speed at which he can fly is undetermined. Reproduction The female M.U.T.O. has the ability to reproduce sexually. She lays hundreds of eggs near radioactive objects so that when her offspring hatch, they can immediately feed off the radiation. As parasites, the females of the M.U.T.O. parasitic species lays their eggs inside the radioactive carcasses of the larger Godzilla species in order to reproduce. Physical Strength and Durability Both the male and female M.U.T.O.s possess immense physical strength and durability. The male M.U.T.O. was strong enough to dredge up a Russian Typhoon-class sub from the depths of the ocean and pull it dozens of miles inland on the island of Hawaii; the fact that he could perform such a feat, and later attack a ship in San Francisco Bay to collect a nuclear warhead, implies that he posses some swimming capabilities. The female was able to claw herself out of Mount Yucca, as well as being able to destroy buildings with ease. She was also able toss Godzilla himself around a few times, despite his own immense size and weight. Both M.U.T.O.s were durable enough to take barrages of both small and large arms fire without any damage. However, their strength and durability appears to be inferior to Godzilla's. Gallery File:Concept_Art_-_Godzilla_2014_-_Winged_MUTO_1.jpg|A concept art of a winged muto. File:Art-godzilla-140.jpg|Concept arts of the mutos, giving them more insect like traits. File:Godzilla_Smash3_Winged_MUTO.png|''Godzilla: Smash3'' Notes * The M.U.T.O.s' role in Legendary pictures' Godzilla mirrors that of the Gryphon from the scrapped 1994 American Godzilla film. * The M.U.T.O.s are the first American-made kaiju to be specifically created for a Godzilla film, not counting the Gryphon from the unmade 1994 American Godzilla film, and the TriStar "Godzilla" from the 1998 American film, who was later re-trademarked with the name "Zilla" and appeared as a separate monster in the following Godzilla-related media. * The M.U.T.O.s are the first monster villains to appear in the MonsterVerse franchise. ** The second are the Skullcrawlers, such as Ramarak. * The M.U.T.O.s are Godzilla's first completely original opponent since Titanosaurus in Terror of Mechagodzilla. Every other enemy Godzilla has fought since then are either enemies he has fought before, clones of him, or are derived from or based on an existing monster. * Before the film was released, it was speculated that the flying creature in the trailer was Rodan. This was proven incorrect in the film, as it was revealed to be the Winged M.U.T.O. The real Rodan will be appearing in the 2019 sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, and was in a cave painting in the post-credits for the prequel, Kong: Skull Island. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Godzilla Universe Category:Kaiju Category:Radioactive Creatures Category:Parasites Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Semi-sapient Beings Category:Flying Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Inanimate Objects Category:Extreme Category:Monsterverse Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Radiotrophic Creatures Category:Octopedal Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by CGI Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:Video Game Creatures Category:DD